mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Asuhi Imizu/History
Background :Ever since he was a kid, Asuhi always used to be bullied by other kids around him due to his fragile stature and girliness. One day, he heard a story of a shooting star which can grant three wishes. He was always searching for said star, and when he found it, he strongly wished for becoming more stronger, so he would not be bullied by others and able to stand for himself. Although it was just a self-suggestion and he did not know if it truly had an effect, he started to become stronger and since that time, he wasn't bullied anymore. Also, it became an excuse for him to love stars more, as he always thinks that he is being pampered by the stars and stars are always there for him, whether in a good or bad times. He is also always consulting his problem to them. :At some point of his life, he attended Mikagura Academy from the junior high and joined astronomy club, due to his love for the stars and Mikagura has a great night sky to gaze at. His power, Shooting Star, was also awakened there. Due to overwhelming power and potential he has, Asuhi has become popular and sometimes became a topic for an article or news since he was in Junior High and even rumored to be the next representative of the astronomy club once he continues to Mikagura Academy by seniors. Plot Stride After School :After graduated from junior high, Asuhi continue his study into Mikagura Academy. He was also taking part on freshman party event, by performing his ability in front of students. In the middle of said event, he accidentally bumped into Kyoma Kuzuryuu and fell down. When he was about to apologize to Kyoma, however his expression was misinterpreted by him, as Kyoma thought that it was his fault for making Asuhi fell. Asuhi was scared by Kyoma and when he was about to defend himself, Eruna Ichinomiya came to save him (albeit in an unusual way), alas it was getting worse and he was really saved by Seisa Mikagura in the end. He was really grateful for their action and thanked both of Seisa and Eruna. The latter started befriended him while introducing herself. As a token of gratitude, he told Eruna about Mikagura's night view and even invited her to watched the stars together, which Eruna happily accepted. :In the following day, unable to bear his excitement, Asuhi went to rooftop as fast as he could to gaze at the stars. He was so in daze to the point he didn't sense Eruna's presence before she greeted him. Eruna asked him to lend his telescope to him, which he responded well with one condition, which is she must not push a certain button in the telescope since it is really dangerous. Seeing Eruna quite taken an interest about stars, he invited Eruna to join astronomy club. This made Eruna slightly nervous and accidentally touched the button, revealing Asuhi's ability. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Asuhi came to give some supports for Eruna, who was going to have a simulation battle against Seisa. He came in a short time before the battle began. Upon seeing Shigure Ninomiya and Yuto Akama who was also there, he greeted them. However, when he was about to greet himself to Yuto, Yuto had flew away from the scene after giving him a grim look, made Asuhi wonder if he had done something unconsciously to him. Because of it too, he seemed hard to deal with Yuto. :Upon hearing that Eruna was in a middle of sparring with Himi, he quickly brought his telescope and went to Eruna, said that he wanted to be her sparring partner, too. Eruna was underestimating him at first before the sparring began, but she was quickly defeated by him with a single blow. Not long after that, Yuto, who initially was searching for Himi, joined in, made Asuhi slightly scared by his presence. Yuto also started to drop the bomb by saying he'd like to pick a fight with Asuhi in a battle, although it was an half-joke, made him scared even more. However, when Yuto explained that it'd be better for Eruna to see him sparring with Asuhi and took it as reference, as Eruna never watched other people battles before, he hesitantly accepted his offer. :When the battle started, Yuto gave him some cryptic words, which he did not understand. He was also able to defeat him in a split second, made Asuhi red in embarrassment. :Following some days before Rookie Battle tournament held, Asuhi was introduced as a rookie with biggest initial estimation point, which is 9400, and expected as the winner of said event by Shigure, the MC. :In the first day of Rookie Battle Tournament, Asuhi was able to reconcile with Yuto. They even came together to see Eruna's battle while laughing and talking to each other on the way. After Eruna won her first battle, Asuhi gave her a thumb-up, a gesture which he mimicked from Yuto. Eruna promised to him to meet and fight against each other on the final battle of Rookie Battle Tournament, which he responded by a smile. Garakuta Innocence :Asuhi had to battle against Uguisu Kashiwabara, a member of going-home club, but he automatically won since Ugoisu did not came to the arena. Being favored as a winner, he also hold the first position of Top 10 Rookie with the biggest estimation point. :In the night of same day, Asuhi was invited by Shigure to came to a small party for congratulating Eruna. Asuhi, along with Yuto, Himi, Sadamatsu, and Katai decided to surprised Eruna by hiding behind a curtain and said a congratulation at the same time after the signal came. :Asuhi kept winning and made his way to preliminary. He also watched Eruna's preliminary battle and neither know what to say nor what to do when she was defeated by Haruka in said battle. Despite this, Asuhi was able to made his way to the final. Alas, in a crucial battle, he was defeated with a single blow by Otone Fujishiro, a club-less girl with no estimation point. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Although he was doing his best, and even after being defeated an mocked by Otone, Asuhi was still able to stand up for himself and praised Otone as well as thanked her for the great battle they did. He also wanted to challenge her once more. :Despite that, Asuhi fall into an unfavorable condition. Not to mention that he was written badly as "A first-magnitude star who doesn't shining brightly anymore." by newspaper club. Although he was upset by this, he said that it couldn't be helped as he had betrayed many of people expectation on him to Eruna. Since that time, Asuhi started to be not in a good condition. Having known this, Yuto who is genuinely worried for Asuhi's condition consulted about him to Eruna, and both of them initiated to have a small party for comforting Asuhi and also inviting Himi, Katai, and Shigure. Asuhi was really grateful for this. :In the said party, Asuhi also started to talk about his problem personally to Yuto. He said that he really grateful for being favored and expected by everyone so he rose to their expectation and did his best in every day. However, he felt that no matter what he did, his ability did not improve much and still on the same point as always. He also thought that there is someone who is much more stronger than him so that's why, he felt he had bothered everyone. He also did not want to be hated by the stars, too, just because he decided to escape from reality by gazing at them. But, Yuto encouraged him, while saying that he over-thinks too much and actually he is pretty improved in every battle, as Yuto accidentally confessed that he watched all of Asuhi's battle on Rookie Battle Tournament. This made Asuhi deeply moved and even want to hug Yuto, as a token of gratitude, albeit being rejected and ruckus was happened in the end. :In Treasure Hunt Event, Asuhi paired together with Katai, as he thought that it was easier to cooperate with an acquaintance than strangers. He also seemed to back at his usual self, made Eruna relieved. In the end of Treasure Hunt, he and Katai is the only pair who found the treasure, a large box and a slightly small ones. They decided to choose the small one but alas, they failed to get the treasure, since the real one was in the large box, and got a star-shaped glasswork instead. Still, it made them as the winner of Treasure Hunt Event. :At the following campfire night, Eruna searched for him and, just as she thought, found him at the rooftop, gazing at the stars as he usually did. He said that tonight seeing is really great so he couldn't help it. Plus, he also wanted to talk about everything to the stars, that his effort is not futile at all. Eruna and Asuhi decided to gazing at the stars for awhile, and after letting Eruna know what had he get from the Event, he started to talked about his past to her. At the end of his story, Yuto and Katai called them to come down and enjoy the campfire night. Eruna also said that Asuhi should be having fun tonight as she thought that the stars would be happy too by seeing him spending time with his friends, which he agreed. Unreasonable Roulette :Asuhi came along with Shigure to Eruna and Otone's clubroom. He hid himself underneath the bedsheet of the double bed that Shigure brought as congratulatory present for Eruna's club. Having heard Asuhi's voice that he wanted to say congratulation too to Eruna and Otone, Eruna quickly saved Asuhi as she thought that Asuhi was kidnapped and brought here by Shigure, although actually the two only met on the shop when Asuhi was buying the present. However, Eruna mistook his words and ordered Otone to quickly call public moral activists to arrest Shigure. Shigure, quickly left the room since he was dragged and really arrested by the public moral activists, left Asuhi, Eruna, and Otone in uneasy atmosphere. :Eruna was worried about Asuhi and Otone's relationship due to provocative words Otone said to Asuhi in the Hero Interview of Rookie battle. However, Asuhi seemed to not mind it anymore and started to talk to Otone in a cheerful manner. Otone, however quickly apologized to him, albeit crying, and desperately explained the reason of her behavior. Asuhi panicked to see Otone cried and gave her his handkerchief while saying that he did not mind it anymore, as he knew that he was really lost that time and understood that what Otone did was an usual thing on the pro-wrestling world, made Eruna and Otone dumbfounded. :Then it was revealed that Asuhi was into pro-wrestling world and so did Otone, as he thought. Asuhi then gave the girls his present, an aromatherapy pot with various scents, although at first he accidentally and unconsciously gave Shigure's uniform as the present, mistaking it as the aromatherapy pot he intended to give, much to Eruna's horror. Category:Subpages